1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition, a shaped article production method, and a shaped article.
2. Related Art
Cellulose is a recyclable resource and is accumulated abundantly on earth, and also has excellent biocompatibility and degradability, and therefore is an environmentally friendly material. Accordingly, cellulose has attracted attention recently, and its effective utilization has been demanded (see, for example, JP-A-7-268724).
However, in the past, cellulose was used in paper products such as printing paper and corrugated cardboard in most cases, and other than these, it was merely used in fibers (cellulose fibers) and the like. Therefore, there was a problem that various advantageous characteristics of cellulose are not fully utilized.
Further, cellulose has been known to be able to constitute a member having excellent mechanical strength because of its chemical structure, however, it has not yet been applied on a practical level to a member having high strength and high durability which sufficiently exhibits the characteristics of cellulose.